The Groom
by Loli Shota
Summary: It's Syaoran and Sakura's wedding but Syaoran is having doubts. At the last minute, he runs out leaving his bride alone on the altar and leaves Japan to lead a new life in England with a most suspicious character: Hiragizawa Eriol.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

--

**The Groom**

_**Chapter One**_

The Wedding

--

It was a bright day of the early spring but under the sky of Tomoeda, it seemed like the entire town was just too busy to enjoy it. In fact, today was Kinomoto Sakura's wedding. The whole town was hectic due to the event. After all, Sakura was Tomoeda's: Pink Pearl. She was named so for the reason that whenever there was trouble on her path, she always seemed to fix it.

None knew how but she was known to bring good fortune to whoever she crossed. Sakura was truly precious to the people of Tomoeda, thus the nickname "Pink Pearl".

Where the wedding was to take place, people were randomly running around carrying chairs or flowers. The whole town had pitched in the make the wedding perfect to the very last detail.

----

In a near quarter, the groom was getting ready. He stood in front of the large mirror staring at his own reflection: brown hair neatly combed back and amber eyes wide open.

He wasn't a day older than eighteen but had the solemn stare of a very old man.

Standing there, he suddenly reached out for the nearest object for support, cold sweat dripped from his forehead.

'Come on Syaoran… Grab a hold of yourself…' he thought gritting his teeth.

Upon hearing the door open, he fought to regain his composure.

"What is it you want Hiragizawa?" he grumbled without even turning to face his guest.

"Maa maa Syaoran-kun, such a cold welcome from such a cold groom. Is it not your wedding? Where is the warm tenderness that brought you to this place? You should brighten up or one might be fooled into believing that you are most displeased with your bride." Eriol said grinning.

"Shut up." Spit Syaoran.

There was a moment of silence.

"…Are you alright?" Eriol finally added.

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me. You of all people should know better." said Eriol.

"Eriol, I'm fine." Syaoran retorted, finally turning around to stare at Eriol in the eyes.

Eriol stared back, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly before smiling of his usual smile and exiting the room. When the door shut closed, Syaoran bit his bottom lip and turned to face the mirror once more. He took a deep breath and stood straight, most determined. He was going to do this.

----

In another room, the bride was also getting ready.

"Sakuraaaa-cchhhan! You look so beautiful!"

"Hhaaaiiiiii! Kaawwaaaiiiii yooooooo!"

"Little brother is so lucky to have such a beautiful bride!"

"Or is it Sakura who's lucky to be such a beautiful bride?" squealed the Li sisters.

Sakura giggled blushing. She could never quite get used to the Li sister's hyperactive behaviour.

"Hohohohohohohoooo! I can't wait to capture my beloved Sakura in my lovely creation!" squealed Tomoyo behind her camcorder.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan! You did a great job on the wedding dress!" said Xiefa

"I just wanted Sakura to look beautiful… It is Sakura-chan's wedding so everything has to be perfect." Tomoyo said smiling and lowering her camera to get a clear view of her beloved Sakura.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan! I have everything I ever wanted! Today is the happiest day of my life!" Sakura said looking at her best friend and smiling.

"KKKYYYAAHHHHHHH! Kawwwaiiiiiiiiii!" shrieked the Li sisters.

Just about then, the door opened to reveal Meiling looking ravishing in another one of Tomoyo's creations. She was in fact the bride's maid since Tomoyo was too busy filming the entire event.

"Sa-Ku-Raaa! Hurry! They're all waiting you know!" cried Meiling.

"HOOOEEEEEEE!" shouted Sakura before the whole room burst in contagious laughter.

----

Syaoran was standing on the altar looking as elegant as ever in his black tuxedo when the organ began playing a sweet melody. It was time. He looked around him. In the front row of the church his composed mother and hyperactive sisters sat. On the bench next to them were Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito. Yukito was holding a barely noticeable plush animal wearing a tie: Kero. Right next to him stood Eriol, his best man.

The big wooden doors opened to reveal the most beautiful bride Tomoeda had ever seen. She emanated from the entrance and lit the room with a wave of awe.

Sakura started making her way towards the altar to the rhythm of the melody. Her long white gown trailing slowly behind her, face veiled and a bouquet of white roses in her hands, she marched.

Syaoran felt his heart rate accelerate.

Behind her veil, Sakura took a glance at the audience. Her father was smiling at her; Kero had tears in his eyes, she giggled.

His breath was shorter, his vision was blurring.

Her whole family and friends were here for her wedding. Aunt Sonomi, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki even Naoko but most of all, she was getting married to the man of her dreams.

He was suffocating, being engulfed in yet another panic attack.

All eyes were on Sakura as she walked. She was truly beautiful. Only when Sakura reached the altar did they notice that the groom had passed out.

All let out a cry of surprise as the bride quickly dropped to the groom's laying figure.

"Syaoran-chan! Syaoran-chan!" shouted Sakura shaking him.

Syaoran's eyes shot up. He quickly rose from laying to sitting position. Perhaps too quickly because he felt his head spin immediately after. He held his head with one hand and supported himself with the other groaning at the inconvenient.

"Syaoran-koi… Daijoubu ka?" asked the bride.

Everyone stared at the strange scene unsure of what to do. Eriol was eyeing this with an odd look in his eyes.

Syaoran's eyes snapped up to stare at Sakura's. Her huge emerald eyes stared back, full of worry. He rapidly got on his feet surprising Sakura.

"I'm… I'm sorry Sakura but I can't do this." He said softly. Sakura got up, confused she said: "What..? Can't do what? I don't get it. Syaoran-chan…Are you ok? Do you want to lie down?"

"I can't do this… I'm sorry!" Syaoran said before running down the aisle towards the wooden doors and thus escaping his fate. As Syaoran exited the church, the spectators stood and gasped at his retreating back in shock.

"SYAORAN!" shouted Sakura as she reached out for him dropping the roses. Alas he was already far. The bride collapsed on the altar, shaking with sobs. Everyone else seemed just too shocked to move.

Suddenly, a person from the audience rose and slowly strolled after the groom…

----

When Syaoran stopped running, he was already at the penguin park. He sat on a swing and tried to catch his breath. Somehow, he just couldn't ignore the immense feeling of relief that filled him. He lowered his gaze to the ground and smiled. For the first time in ages, he felt fr—

"Xiao Lang."

Startled, Syaoran spun around to meet with his mother's stern stare. Despite all the distance she had covered, her kimono was still neat, her hair combed and her breath steady. Needless to say, she looked more frightening than ever.

"Mother..." said Syaoran rising from the swing.

"Why? Why foolish child did you run away leaving your pride behind and shaming us so? Have I not taught you better?" Yelan asked dryly.

"I did the right thing." Syaoran replied before receiving a blow to the cheek so strong that it made his head turn sideways.

"What you did was outrageous and unjustified!" Yelan cried.

"…"

She took a deep silent breath.

"Tell me my son, what scared you so much that your breath could no longer reach your lungs?" she asked

"…"

"Xiao Lang…" said Yelan on a tone of warning. Syaoran shuddered at the sound of her voice. He had never seen his mother so angry.

"I was… unhappy, mother." He said looking at his mother a sad glint in his eyes.

"Nonsense Xiao Lang. You love her." Replied Yelan frowning.

"No mother, **you** love her. So does everybody else. How could I break up with Sakura when everybody's constantly watching my every move, making sure I don't hurt her? I never loved her but… I knew you did… I knew you would be pleased with me if I was with her, if I made her my bride. After all, she's so sweet and lovable… And if I married her the Sakura cards would return to the Li clan wouldn't they? I thought… I could do it mother but I can't. I'm sorry but I can't sacrifice my own happiness for yours or anyone else's… I'm not like her. I'm nothing like Sakura." Syaoran finished lowering his gaze.

Yelan turned around,

"Will you be coming home?" Syaoran knew that she meant by that that he was no longer welcomed in Tomoeda but the thought of returning to Hong Kong displeased him.

"No… I have things to think about." He said softly.

"…I understand." And with that, she left. When Yelan no longer was in sight, a voice said:

"You stirred quite a commotion there Syaoran-kun."

"Yet is anyone out looking for me?" replied Syaoran with a hint of bitterness.

"Do I sense jealousy? They're too busy comforting the broken hearted bride. She really loved you, you know." The voice said though with absolutely no compassion whatsoever.

"Spare me the guilt trip Hiragizawa." Growled Syaoran.

Eriol laughed appearing from behind a nearby tree.

"You just might get your wish. In not long, you just might become Tomoeda's most wanted. Prepare yourself to get chased by a very angry mob. The Pink Pearl is inconsolable." Eriol said before laughing once more. His laughter was cut short by one of Syaoran's vicious glares.

Eriol smiled "I wonder what you are to do now." He said.

"…" Syaoran kept silent, he really had no idea.

"Come with me to England." Eriol replied simply.

Syaoran huffed "Why should I do that?" he asked glaring at Eriol.

"Do you have a choice? Hmmmm? What are your other options, tell me?" Eriol asked a grin spreading on his face like butter.

"You were eavesdropping on mother and I weren't you?" growled Syaoran getting very irritated with Eriol's mild behaviour.

"Very much so." replied Eriol with his trademark grin.

"And what makes you think that despite all that, I'd still rather go with you!" shouted an irritated Syaoran as he stood up.

Eriol's eyes narrowed and his grin widened. He walked towards Syaoran until he was close enough to touch him and raised a finger tracing his jaw to the tip of his chin making Syaoran quiver under his touch. Surprised, Syaoran blushed and took a large step back.

"Hah… I know." he replied before lowering his hand and walking away. Syaoran stared at the spot where Eriol stood… before following _wherever_ he was going…


	2. The Madman's Madhouse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card captor Sakura.

--

**The Groom**

_**Chapter Two**_

The Madman's Madhouse

--

"Welcome to your new home." said a grinning Eriol standing in front of the wide doors opening his immense Victorian style mansion.

"What are you waiting for? Just open the door god, damn it! These luggage are heavy you know." cussed Syaoran behind the mountain of luggage he was carrying.

"Maa maa my cute little descendant, don't be so hasty." chuckled an untroubled Eriol.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one carrying all the weight. Hey! Why _aren't _you the one carrying all the weight? I _am _a guest after all." barked Syaoran angrily.

Unfortunately for him, Eriol took absolutely no notice in his previous comment.

"I just wanted to warn you about—"attempted Eriol before being interrupted by the doors suddenly opening.

"ERIIIIOOOOOOLLLL-SAMAAAAA!" cried a figure as it leaped out of the mansion onto the overcharged Syaoran. Syaoran fell on the pavement in a heavy thump and a very suspicious snap, his cargo piling all over him.

"—Nakuru." finished Eriol a little too late.

"Eh?" exclaimed a confused Nakuru looking up at Eriol and down at the person she had just knocked over. She deliberately chose to ignore the person on the ground and ran towards her master lifting dust.

"Eriol-sama! I knew it was you! How was the wedding? How was Japan? Mouuu Eriol-sama! Leaving like that without telling me! That's so meaaann Eriol-sama!" shrieked Nakuru beating fists in the air. Eriol smiled, impassive to Nakuru's hysterical behaviour, before walking to Syaoran's corpse buried under a mountain of luggage.

"Daijoubu ka Syaoran-kun?" asked Eriol bending forward.

"Oww…" answered Syaoran immerging from the pile.

"Reeeehhh! What are you doing down there Syaoran-tan?" asked Nakuru playing innocent.

"It's Syaoran." Syaoran glared. "I think I broke something…" he said wincing. He lifted his right hand to get a clear view of his very swollen and extremely broken wrist.

"Aaahh! You should really be careful hurting yourself on your own like that! It's very dangerous for your health Syaoran-pin." said Nakuru awing at the wound.

"It's Syaoran!" replied Syaoran eyebrow twitching.

"Nakuru, have Spinel carry the luggage inside and get Syaoran some ice for that wrist." ordered Eriol. Nakuru nodded energically and disappeared into the mansion.

Eriol held out a hand offering some help to get Syaoran up. The little wolf hesitated for an instant before taking Eriol's hand in his. With surprising ease, Eriol pulled his cute little descendant out of the piled luggage holding on to his waist so he wouldn't fall back. Their faces were so close, their nose were touching. They stood in that position until Syaoran actually realized the proximity and blushing, roughly pushed Eriol back with his broken wrist.

"OW!" yelped Syaoran at the sharp pain in his hand.

"Are you ok?" asked Eriol slightly showing concern, he reached for Syaoran's shoulder.

"I'm... I'm fine." answered Syaoran brushing Eriol's hand off his shoulder while carefully avoiding making eye contact as he could still feel the heat burning in his cheeks.

'Well…That's a fine start for things.' thought Syaoran when they entered through the door of Eriol's mysterious residence.

----

Once entering Eriol's mansion, Syaoran expected a sober décor to match Eriol's classy taste and calm attitude but Eriol's home was nothing like that.

Syaoran stood gaping in the entrance, staring at the most unusual living room he had ever seen. The color was bright yellow and absolutely didn't match the blue furniture. Some lamp seemed glued to the ceiling and there was a live cow grazing the carpet.

Syaoran turned around to recover from the shock, supporting himself with the doorknob. Somehow, this place just didn't seem right…

Eriol had a small laugh at Syaoran's shock.

"Kaho decorated it." he said simply. "Come, we have to take care of that wound of yours." he added leading Syaoran to the kitchen.

----

The kitchen itself was no better. It was some sort of weird crossover between an actual kitchen and a bathroom.

"Please, pull yourself a chair." said Eriol as though everything was perfectly normal. He was pointing at a round table surrounded by four toilet bowls.

Syaoran was absolutely disconcerted, really not knowing how to respond to the situation. How could Eriol behave like everything was normal? 'Well… Maybe all English households are like this.' Syaoran finally thought naively.

After all, what did he know really?

Eriol then approached carrying a first aid kit he took from under the sink and pulled himself a toilet bowl.

"Now, show me that wrist." asked Eriol emptying the kit on the table and taking Syaoran's wrist in his hand. He touched the redness on Syaoran's wrist, trying to feel where the swollen was deepest. Syaoran winced under his touch.

"You know my cute little descendant; I know the best remedy for these kinds of wounds. It works wonders really." said Eriol without removing his eyes from Syaoran's wrist.

Syaoran glared at the nickname but eyed Eriol curiously.

"'Oh? And what may that be' he asks. " said Eriol in Syaoran's place.

The mage smirked and slowly lowered his head to Syaoran's bruise, kissing the wound. Syaoran's eyes widened, he couldn't help but notice the quivers that ran up his arm as he felt Eriol's smooth lips on his skin. Furthermore, the pain and bruise on his hand disappeared with the feel of Eriol's lips.

"How… How did you do that?" asked the bewildered little wolf.

"Which? The quivers or the bruise?" replied Eriol, eyes glinting with mischief.

Syaoran's face turned a bright shade of purple but before he could reply, Nakuru appeared in the doorframe holding a sac of ice. You could wonder where she got that ice from if not in the kitchen…

"HEEEHH? What do you mean you don't need the ice anymore? Why did I go all the way to get ice if you didn't even intend to use it Eriiioolll-ssaammmaaaa!" shrieked Nakuru.

"It was your punishment for hurting our guest. I've told you already not to knock people over Ruby." replied Eriol calmly while putting away the first aid kit.

"I'm so sowwy Syao-chin. I pwomis to be mowe caweful about knocking you ovew next time." said Nakuru with fake tears in her eyes.

"For the love of god, my name is Syaoran!" cried Syaoran furiously.

Eriol laughed at Syaoran's vivid display of emotions before turning back to Nakuru and asking: "Did Spinel bring in the luggage?"

Nakuru nodded yes with her behind in response.

"Well then, how about some tea before I escort you to your quarters?" asked Eriol facing Syaoran who blushed and turned his head away.

"Sure…" He replied fixing the wall.

"Nakuru, may you prepare some tea for Syaoran and I? We'll take it in the living room." asked the mage to his guardian.

"Sure!" shouted Nakuru before disappearing into the living room.

"Just where is she going to make that tea? We're already in the kitchen!" asked Syaoran, irritated with Nakuru's frivolous behaviour. She somehow reminded him of his sisters.

Eriol smiled as a reply but it only added to Syaoran's frustration. The two of them marched to the living room; Syaoran had to shoo the cow in order to sit on the couch. Nakuru soon came back, carrying on a tray: a teapot, two tea cups, some milk and sugar.

"There you go! Made with love and care!" cried Nakuru as she carelessly dropped the tray on the table nearly scalding Syaoran's knee. Eriol poured Syaoran and himself a cup, adding two cubes of sugar in each cup and a cloud of milk in his only.

Syaoran picked his cup from the tray.

"So Hiragizawa, why exactly did you invite me here?" he asked blowing on the hot tea.

"Hmm? Must I have a reason to help a friend in need?" said Eriol before taking a sip of his tea. "Nakuru, this tea is truly delectable." he added after the sip. Nakuru beamed.

"Oh please Hiragizawa, I am everything but a needy and since when are we even friends?" asked Syaoran.

"We were always friends, for my part at least." answered Eriol closing his eyes as though to best savour his tea

"Yeah well… You have something up your sleeve, I'm sure." said Syaoran looked into his cup of tea… That had a pulse… Syaoran's face turned blue when he noticed how pasty and evil smelling the tea was. It even emanated little bubbles of gas. 'Delectable tea? More like deadly poison.' thought Syaoran setting the cup back on the tray.

"I know you Hiragizawa. You are the king of mind games, manipulation and mischievous deeds." added Syaoran very dryly.

Eriol raised a finger in reproach, "Oh but in reality Syaoran, everything is not always as it is cut out to be."

Syaoran stared at Eriol, holding a look of confusion in his eyes as Eriol stared back his dark eyes holding equally as much mystery. For a moment there, Syaoran thought he saw something other than mystery glinting in the mage's eyes… He was about to ask what Eriol meant by his previous statement when the reincarnation abruptly sat up staring at something behind his cute little descendant.

Syaoran turned around to see Kaho, standing in the door frame. He stared at her intently; there was something queer about her…

Eriol go up to greet her and holding her hand, he escorted her back to the couch sitting next to her. Something in Syaoran shifted when Eriol held Kaho's hand the way he did.

"Good afternoon Li-kun." said Kaho, smiling as usual.

"Good after—Afternoon? That's not possible. It was 8:30 in the morning when we got here." Syaoran said before looking at the grandfather clock in a corner of the living room then at his wristwatch, they both showed 2:36 pm. "But it… can't be… We haven't been here for an hour…"

Eriol laughed, "It must be the time difference playing tricks on you. I guess you're tired; it has been a long trip. Come, I'll take you to your room."

Syaoran nodded, bowed to Kaho and followed Eriol into the staircase that lead to the top floor.

----

The staircase ended on a hallway. Here, the decor was much more sober but the hallway seemed to stretch endlessly with a multitude of doors on each side.

"Maa maa, which door was it again?" wondered a grinning Eriol.

"You have to be kidding meeeee." sighed Syaoran, exasperated. He walked to the closest door and opened it hoping that room would turn out to be his but on the other side of the door, stood absolutely nothing. Syaoran held a look of surprise as he stared into the room's endless darkness.

"It's like a void in there…" murmured Syaoran, perplexed. "This isn't normal."

"Who is to say what is normal and what is not?" asked Eriol from behind him. Syaoran then felt something push him inside the void; he fell into the darkness and was engulfed by it.

When Syaoran opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed. It must have been night time because the room was entirely dark except for a few candles that were lit here and there across the room.

Syaoran felt the bed move and sat up to see Eriol crawling towards him. The black mage was wearing nothing but black pants and his eyes flickered deviously to the light of the candles.

"W-What are you do—" Syaoran tried to say before his mouth was covered by Eriol's. Syaoran tried to resist but he finally let himself go to the passion as Eriol skilfully removed his pieces of clothing. Eriol finally broke the kiss and worked his way down, he was softly nibbling Syaoran's neck when Syaoran came to a realization.

"This is a dream."

----------------- -----------------

Gasping for air, Syaoran leaned forward in his seat his hands clutching the armrests. He glanced around him furiously, shocked at the unfamiliar setting. People, seats, portholes… An airplane… He was in an airplane on his to England.

He sank back into his seat and turned his head left. Eriol was asleep, head set sideways in his direction. Syaoran stared at Eriol's serene face. His eyelids, his nose, his mouth… It wasn't the first dream like that he had but he hadn't had one in ages. Syaoran turned his head front and touched his lips. The dream had felt so real, he could have sworn he felt Eriol's lips on his.

Syaoran felt heat mount to his cheeks. He shouldn't have been thinking about things like this, less even being considering them. After all, it was not only wrong but immoral. Eriol was his ancestor's reincarnation. They were practically family…

Syaoran turned his head left to face Eriol once more and stared at his calm, sleeping feature. Yup, it was just a dream but if Eriol and he couldn't possibly be together, he could at least dream on. So, he slowly fell back to sleep, staring at Eriol's porcelain face.


End file.
